Headsets are typically used to provide hands-free operation for the users of computers, telephones, mobile devices, and other electronic devices. A conventional headset includes headphones combined with a microphone, or one headphone with a microphone. The headsets can be wired or wireless, and when they are plugged into or operatively connected to the user device, the headsets can enable users to listen to audio signals received from the user device and transfer speech (voice) to the user device. Headsets can be used in call centers and other telephone-intensive jobs and for anyone wanting both hands free during a telephone conversation.
The headsets may be provided with two or more microphones that can be used for various purposes. When two microphones are used, typical headsets, if wired, are four wire devices. In these devices, two wires are used for the headphones and the other two wires are used for the two microphones. It can be disadvantageous to require addition of a fourth wire or a separate voice processor to a three wire headset assembly in order to enable two microphone uplink communication and stereo audio playback for a two microphone wired headset.